


Wings of Fire - The Eternal Flame

by stormthegamer



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthegamer/pseuds/stormthegamer
Summary: Pyro is a SkyWing dragon with too much fire in his body, just like his friend Peril. His sister Fallenflame on the other hand, doesn't have enough. Can he save his sister from imminent death?Hello! It's Stormie! So, this is my WoF Fanfic, about a "loyal" SkyWing. WoF books aren't owned by me, they are by Tui T. Sutherland. So please, give her all the credit!I am planning on revising this book eventually, and there will be a second book, called The Aurora Pendant, that will be released in time as well! Thank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up to a bad dream. A dream about my queen. My eyes flicker open, to see the furnace fire has gone out and is now just a pile of ashes and small orange embers. I sit up on my bed, which is just a slab of rock, and flick my tail.  
"Good Morning, Pyro." I look down to see Fallenflame, my twin sister, laying by the furnace, trying to keep warm. Her small, pale orange body is shivering because the flame is out. She reaches for the pile of wood beside the furnace, filling it up as much as she can.  
"Morning." I stand up, stretching my wings as wide as I can in this tiny cave we call home. Or at least, my sister calls home. I walk towards the furnace, which Fallen had filled up, and hold my claws out until the wood catches fire.  
My name is Pyro, and I am a SkyWing. Other dragons try to avoid me as much as they can, and that's because I have a rare condition, a condition that allows me to burn anything on touch, which is called firescales. My sister, Fallenflame, is a dragon who doesn't have enough fire in her body, and that's all my fault. We weren't even hatched yet, and while we were in the same egg, I had taken her fire, giving me too much, and her too little. Dragons thought she would die within a couple of weeks after hatching, but somehow she's lived. Miraculously. But I'm glad. She's been keeping me sane this whole time, ever since Queen Scarlet has made me her Royal Blacksmith.  
"Fallen, can you fetch me some gold alloy?" I ask, pointing to my strongbox. I like to keep Queen Scarlet's jewels and rare metals safe. Fallenflame crawls over, and comes back with a couple of ingots I've made previously. I take them into my claws, already starting to feel them go soft. I hear flapping noises, and a guard crashed into my cave.  
"What do you want?!?" I snapped, turning to see the SkyWing guard. "Queen Scarlet invites you to watch the Dragonets of Destiny in the fighting arena. Come if you wish." The guard quickly spoke, and left immediately.  
"The Dragonets of Destiny? When did the Queen get a hold of them?!?" I spoke, and looked at Fallenflame, who just shrugged. "Let's go though." Fallen said, standing up. I sighed, tossing the metal I had in my claws, half melted, into the water trough right beside my furnace.  
The water splashed and sizzled, and evaporated before it hit my scales. I went to the entrance, watching Fallen put water over the furnace flame. It sizzled and cracked, and she came over to me.  
"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

We land near Queen Scarlet at the arena. She's speaking to Peril. I bow as I approach, loyalty to Queen Scarlet washing over me. I feel the need to protect her, so I sit near her.  
"Hello, Pyro. How is my next project for you working out? I can't wait to see it." Queen Scarlet spoke to me, with a smile.  
"Its coming along well, my queen. I'm wondering what kind of gemstones you'd like added to it?" I say, looking up to her. I notice she has a giant marble tree beside her.  
"Of course any gemstone suits me. Feel free to decorate it as much as you want. I'm sure your taste in chainmail is fine." She spoke, and noticed I was looking at the tree.  
"Oh! Do you like my latest piece of artwork?" She said, admiring it. I notice there's something flashing different colours draped around the tree. A RainWing? I watch the dragon change colours, looking exotic, sleeping in the sun. I turn back to the arena, not wanting to question where the RainWing came from. Queen Scarlet turned back to Peril, speaking of her next battle. A MudWing enters the arena, looking pretty nervous, along with an IceWing. One of the Dragonets of Destiny, I thought. Since SkyWings are allied with MudWings, we don't normally put them in the arena. So this might be good.  
"After last month's battle with Blaze's army, our Queen's dungeons were stuffed with IceWing prisoners of war. I give you - Fjord of the IceWings!" I scoffed at the announcer in the middle of the arena, turning my head over to the MudWing. He interested me. The announcer spoke again, "And in this corner, an unusual case - a MudWing, but not one of our allies. No, this dragonet was found hiding under our mountains, protected by the Talons of Peace. Is he one of the Dragonets of Destiny? Not if he loses this battle!" Some dragons started to laugh, but I just frowned upon this MudWing and the announcers jokes.  
"If these prophesied dragonets are as wonderful and legendary as they're supposed to be, this should be a showdown to remember. I hope you're prepared to impress us, dragon of the mud. I present to you... Clay of the MudWings! Claws up, teeth ready! Fight!" I watched from the stands as the IceWing slithered towards the MudWing. The MudWing started talking to the IceWing, and the crowd shouted 'boo!' waiting for the real battle. I was very unimpressed, and I scoffed. I turned, going to fly away from this 'entertainment'. That's when I saw the IceWing prop his mouth open to shoot ice cold breath at the MudWing. He shoots his breath, and boringly, the MudWing dodges. I stay in my spot, watching the IceWing trying to blast the MudWing again. The action is kinda starting, because the MudWing shoots his flame right into the IceWing's mouth. I blink, and call Fallenflame. "Let's go, this is boring." I spoke, spreading my wings, burning three dragons that were sitting around me. Before they could start yelling at me, I jet into the air, going back to my cave.  
"Pyro! I wanted to watch! I hope the MudWing wins..." Fallenflame said, trying to keep up with me.


End file.
